The present invention concerns a process, as well as an apparatus, for drawing at least one continuously fed fiber band, and for storing the drawn fiber band in a can.
Customarily, for the carrying out of a can exchange, a draw frame is brought to a standstill and the can exchange is made (for example, Rieter Draw Frame RSB-D30). Only after the exchange has been completed, is the operation of the draw frame resumed. In this way, the cans, as a rule, on the feed side and the removal side, are exchanged.
A method is already known to carry out the can exchange "on the fly", that is, without interruption of the operative process (DE OS 2 354 634). In this case, the fiber band, which issues from the machine during the time necessary for the can exchange, is received in a reception container, which is then emptied into the new empty can after the can exchange has been completed. The quantity of fiber band so received in the container during this interval, is relatively large, so that, with this in consideration, a relatively large quantity of fiber band falls in disorder into the empty can. This can lead to disturbances in the later course of the operation during continued work-up of the fiber band. Further, because of the linear design of the can exchanger, a great deal of space is required.